Sacrament of Zilyana
' Betrayal' ' Many people have known the Order Of St Rimmington's Sarothic Church. This is about a young monk inspiring to raise to the highest level that a monk could grow. Van of a Thousand Naps or nicknamed tex was a young monk who had shown potential. he was able to teach the younger monks any of the basics a monk would need to survive. Tex was always loyal to Lord Dion Magnan. But he had always let fear stop him from giving ideas to improve the order. Which is why he never became a high priest within the order. Instead he always let things boil inside himself. Some of the things he believed about the order to be wrong was the fact that The Lord of Entrana along with his knight Sander Stoneman and his Old Mentor Lord Joe had paid people to much money to repair the villages we were sworn to protect. Tex many times talked with High priests of the Order about having rituals involving killing and drinking the blood of Zamorakians to become smarter. He also believed that the order should hide in the shadows One day while Lord Dion was away on business trip. tex wrote a scroll about 4 feet long stating all the things that he felt needed to be fixed. including not paying workers , kicking members out of the order because we barely know them , going on more raids to kill the evils of this world. When Dion Magnan returned and read the scroll , tex stood there angered for reasons unknown to anyone. Dion looked up and greeted tex and told him that he was going to talk about the conflicts he brought up 1 at a time. Tex was enraged about this and stormed out of the church and made his way to seers village. [['Sacrament of zilyana''']] The Sacrament of Zilyana, known in character to be "The Hammers of Saint Zilyana", was founded by Tex, known in character to be "Van of a Thousand Naps", at the direct request of Saint Zilyana. It is unknown at this time if this was anything more then a dream or the effects of alcohol or drugs. Enraged thinking to himself that the inaction of his fellow brothers in the order was too defensive and passive his resolve began to shake. In that moment, Saint Zilyana appeared before him, restoring his faith with her words. She then besought him to found an order under her command...The Hammers of Saint Zilyana. Shortly after hearing the words of Saint Zilyana, Van began to spy on the St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church and began poisoning the minds of the younger monks and start their own. It was then Van began to make his way back to the village of Seers, where he had previously heard rumors of an abandoned church wasting a way. Upon arrival, he sought out the head of the church, only to find out the owner has passed away. Van then went to the head of the village, Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight. He asked for permission to lay claim to the church. The seer, seeing the bloodshed in Van's future and the necessity of it, agreed. Van then became indebted to the Seer's, promising them a sum of coins for the church to be paid at a later date. However, there was a stipulation that the wise Seer made. The public eye must not witness the doings of the church. Van agreed to this as well, contemplating on holding the ceremonies and gatherings only at the fall of night, adorning dark robes to hide their identities from the public eye. Doing so enraged Saradomin and instantly he demanded that zilyana abandon the monks whom are ashamed of who they are. The Sacrament of Zilyana is still an organized church that worships a god that has abandoned them. they remain quiet and hidden away from the world in hope that they can become a supreme religion where they worship van. Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Organization